Midnight Occurrences
by dorkynerdy
Summary: Follow the after dark encounters between Lucy and Natsu.


_Well, this a one shot! I know it's kinda long but oh well, anyway, The First Time movie inspired this story and I hope you listen to all the songs I mention in here because I listened to it when I write the story_

* * *

_Saturday, 00:40 _

Spending All My Time by Perfume blasted on speaker inside the house, followed by the loud cheer from the crowd. It's 00:40, just right forty minutes after midnight, but the party inside the house already went pretty wild for the past 40 minutes. Yet, a certain pink haired man is standing groggily on the dark alley beside the said house. He sometimes bit the tip of his nails, and it seems the nail in his index finger to be his favorite. Fifteen minutes pass and he still pacing back and forth covered in anxiousness and nervousness while mumbling a few words. What's wrong with him?

"Hey," a low quiet yet sweet voice coming from behind him.

He turned immediately to see who's talking, and he found a young woman with blond hair. Prettiness? Average. Height? Average. Boobs? Totally not average. "You scared me!" He shouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

They both does not move an inch or either say anything, they just kinda stood there looking at each other for about a good seven seconds that felt like seven weeks already passed. Suddenly she throws her bag on the ground and sits and rests her back against the wooden fence that separates the house with the dark alley. "What are you doing here?" she asked while playing with her nails.

"I could ask you the same question." He said.

"I ask you first" she countered quickly.

"Do you really want an answer?" he asked as he walks closer towards her as he now stands in front of her directly.

"Um. People ask questions because they want the answers" she scoffed.

"Not always." He retorted but she only looks up to see him with complete silence as if she wants him to continue with where he's going with his words. "Well, technically yes, but sometimes people ask questions because they just want to be polite," he elaborate.

"I don't think I want to be polite towards you. I don't even know you" she answered.

"Oh, yeah right" he smacked his forehead as he smiled sheepishly. "I'm Natsu, by the way" the man introduce himself.

"Lucy."

"Okay, Lucy." He smiled as he sat down next to her and rests his back and head to against the wooden fence. "Do you want the answer?" he turned to look at her as she nodded lightly. "Okay. Short version or long version?"

"Seriously. You group your story into version? I'm a girl, and even I don't do that."

"Well," he shrugged. "So, short version or long version?"

"Medium"

"Um, okay," he breathed. "I was just standing there thinking about what I'm going to do,"

She interjected. "What were you going to do?"

"I'm not finished yet," he said with some annoyed tone in it. "I was about to tell a girl that I really really liked her, I mean I never felt this way before, I don't know why and I can't explain it but I do really think that I should be together with her. Sadly, she only think of me as her best-friend or something, but that's okay, I mean there will be another time right? Not until she start hooking up with this crazy and ridiculously attractive guy inside, a guy named Hibiki,"

"I know him. He's a total ladiesman, one of my friends hooked up with him at a party one time and he totally blew her off after the party is over" She cut him again. "But I admit, he's a pretty good looking one."

"Yeah, you're right, even I admit that he's attractive, not that I'm gay. Anyway, he start to hitting on her and she responded to him, because well you know she's single and beautiful and all, and I think I just don't want to be inside, so I just get out of the house and found myself end up in this tiny dark alley. I start arranging words inside my head though, I don't know if its just to kill the time or to distract me from the idea that the girl I like is currently hooking up with a guy, but I don't know I guess arranging words for her is the best thing I could do at the moment, you know if somehow by any chance of miracles that I suddenly get alone time with her and I can tell her how I feel, I already have the words" he finished.

"That's medium version?"

"I know it's kinda long, but" he trailed off, not even bothering to finish what he's saying.

"What's her name?"

"Lisanna"

"Lisanna Strauss? The sister of Mirajane Strauss?" she asked as he nodded. "She's plenty of cute, but her sister though, she's amazing to look at" she commented.

"Yeah, I adore her. But she's dating this guy who is a very close friend of mine, and beside I don't like her like I like Lisanna" he shrugged while dusting the dust on his jeans.

"So tell me what do you have so far"

"You mean the words?" she nodded.

"Well," he coughed. " 'I think you're very pretty, inside and out, like your brains and stuff' "

"I watched you stand pacing back and forth for like, fifteen minutes, and yet you just come up with that?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm no good with ladies." He shrugged. "So what are you doing here outside?"

"I'm not really the kind of person who enjoy partying, but my boyfriend is inside so I can't really leave this party earlier, aren't I?"

He seems to ignore her answer as more like he ignored that the fact this cute little girl already had a boyfriend. "I never see you before" he commented.

"I'm a junior, this is my first senior party ever, I wouldn't even come to this party if it weren't for my boyfriend. So, I assume you're a senior?"

"You're younger than me? Wow. Well yeah, I am a senior, but I don't really know the person who host this party that well too though, my friends and I like to go to party to party, if we like it we stay, if we don't, we keep searching until dawn"

"Finding trouble at sleep?" she asked.

"No. Not at all, I love sleeping, don't get me wrong, but during weekend sometimes I just found that wasting your night by sleeping is such a waste of time, don't you think? Because one day I just have this intense feeling of desire to explore outside at night, I don't exactly have anything planned on my head but I just kinda get on with it, and so far it led me to some interesting experience. Believe me interesting things do happen after midnight."

"Like?"

"Like one time me and my friend stuck in a graveyard. Creepy I know, but hey it's what they called by experience,"

"You won't tell me the whole full story?"

"It's a very long one. Definitely long version." He said while rubbing his knees with his flat palms.

"Tell me the short version then," she suggested.

"There's no short version for this story, sorry. This story is definitely a very long one. I'll tell you later though, if we meet up again, okay?"

Lucy only offers silence but nodding her head already did the job anyway.

Now with silences grew thick, a sudden group of girls burst out the door through the wooden fence with nothing on but panties. They covered their boobs with their hands though, even if it seems that they have an amazingly hard times at it, they still managed to cover their nipples. They ran wildly, uncontrollable, as it shocked the two adolescent tremendously who just recently sitting and enjoying the quiet moment. Natsu stand up and Lucy quickly do the same. They stare at each other, bewildered at the situation they currently witness. What could possibly happen inside? Just like a god answer a hopeless man pray, there's a man who ran outside following the girl and shout, "Quick the police busted out the party! A lot of people get handcuffed and it's scary dude! Better run for your life!" He shouted ridiculously loud, and as if it wasn't enough, the man adds, "What are you waiting for? Run for your own sakes!"

Natsu hates the police. He hates every authorities figure, such as teacher, doctor, and especially police. He always had a hard time dealing with them, even when he's a kid. Tonight is no exception, there is no way that Natsu will get into a situation that has something to do with the police, he hates it and surely his dad will not be pleased about it. Even though he's panic in the inside, he still keep his cool in front of Lucy as he look at Lucy with eyes that tell her to run. He ran first though, following the lead of the man before, but in a split seconds Lucy already on Natsu's tail, running away from the police.

Now, they were bouncing direction and already out of sight from the police, we can say that they are perfectly safe now. "It's-fun-right?" he said each word with every breath he took. "Told you interesting things happens after midnight."

"I never ran like that before," she panted. "EVER! In my entire life, so I guess it's kinda fun" she smiled looking at him as she wipe the sweat that's building in her forehead with the back of her hand.

Natsu's hair is a little sweaty and flopping over his forehead, and he is currently grinning in that sort of sly way but yet seducing and childish. "You know, this is the first time you smiled this entire night."

She keep to her natural cool side as she did not let the squealing little girl takes over as she remember that she have a boyfriend, a less cuter than him sadly. Can't say anything, she then only offers silence to him.

"You ran like a fox. How did you do that?" he asked.

"I wonder how. I just ran like my life is on the line, as fast as I could. Anyway, you ran like a cheetah." She meant to compliment him but she didn't let that show as she say it coldly as she examined Natsu's broad shoulder and ridiculously great body. "So what now?" she asked.

"Uh," he mumbled. "I got separated from my friends… tonight I don't drive, my friends are so we can't travel far" he looks at her with the corner of his eye. "But it's okay with me if you want to just walk, I mean, if it's okay with you though, you look like the kind of person who hates walking in great distance."

"I love walking."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Wanna walk me home? Its only a couple blocks away" she pointed her index finger to the direction of her house.

He followed her index finger. He seems to hesitate in answering, but eventually he agreed. "Sure."

They're now walking side by side, like as if they enjoy each other company. The cold air blows at them constantly as Lucy pulls out her hoodie from her bag and put it on. Natsu stick with his navy t-shirt and jeans, though. He always has this high abnormal temperature anyway so the cold didn't affect him that much. "You play any instrument?" she asked at him as if she was asking for judging the quality of him.

He shrugged. "I don't play instruments. Bad at all kind of instruments, my music teacher always hates me for it, Ms. Nagasawa always bugging me for three years, she even told me that I'm tone deaf, can you believe it?"

"Are you?"

"No! Well, maybe, but believe me I have a good sense at music."

"Hmm. Hard to believe" she snickered. "Ms. Nagasawa loves me though, she always praise me for not even missing a note when I play piano."

Like as if Natsu found a great treasure, he turn to her with surprise. "You're that junior that Ms. Nagasawa always talk about? You're giving me such a hard time though, she can't stop comparing me to you."

"So, we're like a total opposite."

"I play soccer. Do you any chance play soccer too?" he asked, hoping to find the mutual thing between them.

"No. Why would I play soccer? I hate sports." She scoffed.

Well, that's against what Natsu wanted.

The silences takes over them again as they keep walking side by side. They're not holding hands, not even touching, not even a slight movement of wanting to get to close to each other show from them, even though it's very cold and a good cuddling and embracing each other is seems to be the right thing to do, but no. Natsu shoved his hands on his jeans pockets as Lucy's hands grip tightly to her crossbody bag. Natsu took a glimpse at his watch, telling him that it's 01:10 already. After a couple of minutes, they both reach Lucy's house.

"So, this is me." She said while they both stand at her driveway.

"This is you." He echoed.

"I mean, this is my house" she said.

"I know, of course," he stutters.

Now they're just two teenagers who awkwardly having a conversation at the driveway thinking the right words to say for goodbye. Clearly, Lucy wasn't ready for goodbyes, she even wait for the graveyard story, but Natsu hasn't showed any slight intentions in asking her number.

"We should meet up again sometimes," Lucy offered.

"Yeah," Natsu breathed. "Sure," he curved up his mouth into a sly smile. "Why not? It would be great right? I mean we go together, as a friend, not as in," he chokes on his own words.

She couldn't wait anymore. "Maybe I should give you my number?" she didn't meant to ask but it comes out like a questions. He doesn't bothers with it though.

"Oh yeah. Right." He quickly shoved his right hand into his jeans pocket and pulls out his cellphone and gave it to Lucy so she can write her number.

Lucy typed, awkwardly and nervously, she even wondering why she's like that. She hummed the first verse of Within by Daft Punk. "You know Daft Punk?" Natsu asked, completely baffled.

"Yea. Is it against the law for me to know it?" she raised her right eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised."

"Why?" Lucy returns his phone back. "I bet Lisanna listen it too, right?"

"Nope. She can't even tell the different between Piano and Keyboard"

"But she can tell the difference between Gucci and Prada right?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"So, do you want to come inside?" Lucy breathed.

He looks at her at first, completely silent, but after a couple of second he adjust to what she said and say, "What about your boyfriend?"

"He's not here." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What about your parents?" Natsu asked.

"You just have to be very quiet. So, are you in or not?" she sounds like she demands a sharp answer right now.

"Sure," he blurted out but then he stutter, "I mean, I guess," he corrected but Lucy ignores him as she walk towards the front door of her house with Natsu following behind.

Her house was dark and Lucy wasn't even had the intentions to turning on the light because she think it's unnecessary and it might woken up her parents. The both of them walked towards the stairs and even though Lucy tiptoed, but Natsu didn't even bother to tiptoes though, he just walks very quietly. Lucy's room was on the corner of the hallway, when they both went inside Lucy quickly ask, "What do you want for drink?" she whisper a little.

"What do you have?"

"Water. Beer. Wine."

"Seriously?" he asked but she only nodded calmly. "Okay, water."

"What about wine? I'll bring some wine okay," she said quickly as she open the door again and disappear.

Even it's too late to say anything or argue with the drink choice, he still say it though, "Yeah sure, wine sounds good"

Lucy quickly ran downstairs but still quietly, she ran to the kitchen and open the wine cabinet, she was confused at first, red wine or white wine? But after some calculations she finally choose the red wine and having a hard times opening it, but she managed. Meanwhile back in her room, Natsu are standing in the middle of her room and look around. Trying to grasp everything, there's a stack of book on her desk and some of it are on her bed, she must be a book lovers, after some quiet time Lucy is back in the room, she didn't forget to lock the door and she finally set the two wine glasses at the carpet floor with the bottle of wine too. She pours the wine into the glasses as Natsu sit beside her on the carpet floor. Lucy stood up and walks towards her cd player and put on Bloodstains by Passenger, on a low quiet subtle voice.

Natsu took a sip as Lucy joined him. "Have you had sex before?"

Natsu almost spit on his drink. "Honestly?" she nodded. "No."

"Oh you wanna do it with Lisanna for the first time?" she mocked.

"Not really. I mean, I guess, but I don't know" he shrugged, "what about you?"

"It's none of your business," she snickered.

"So, are you always up this late?"

"I can't sleep because I used to listen to my parents fight but now… I don't even know anymore." she now lie down on the carpet floor with her hand rested on her chest. "What about you?"

"Used to do some crazy stuff after midnight, sort of" he followed her as he now lie down on his back beside her.

They both watch Lucy's ceiling, and it seems the wine effect are taking control of them as they both feel sleepy. Lucy turns to the side and pull one of Natsu's hand, he's surprised at first but didn't complain about it. "Seriously, you are the most weird person I've ever met" he commented. She only offers a single hum.

Natsu arms are now wrapped around Lucy waist as they both fell asleep.

The song is over as it changed to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

_Sunday 01:13_

Natsu and Gray are now at Cana's party. At first Natsu seems to hesitate to go because Lisanna was there by accident and he doesn't want her to think that he's some stalker or so, but Gray managed to convince Natsu to go. He's going to drag him anyway. Natsu told Gray everything about where he had been last night and with whom he spent it.

The morning Natsu woke up, he was still at Lucy's house and his arms still wrapped around her petite body. He woke up because the loud noise from the outside calling Lucy telling her to have breakfast. Thank god it was locked. Lucy was completely jolted awake in seconds as she quickly throws Natsu's arms over. She told Natsu to jump through the window and he do as she tell him to do. It was a quick short morning for the both of them, as they both still completely tired and drained out from last night, but they have no choice.

And that was it. No phone call, not even a text from Natsu nor Lucy. They just kinda forget each other for the daytime, but it was just for the daytime. Reaching midnight, Natsu's brain start going crazy and he can't stop thinking what would Lucy probably be doing right now. She can just lie down there and he can be next to her wrapping his arms around her again. It seems their relationship doesn't require much of talking, just actions.

Lucy was not really sure why she straightened her hair for this party. Maybe it was just for the 'taking pictures' thing might occur. Hopefully at least one is profile picture worthy. She bumped into Natsu anyway, which is unpredictable and might be the next worst thing because she went to the party with her boyfriend, Takahashi.

"Natsu," she said. Now it's the time she felt grateful that she straightened her hair earlier.

The said guy turned around as the dark haired guy next to him did the same thing.

"Lucy!" He said surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

Gray nudged Natsu in the arm as he whisper, "Is she the one you're talking about?" as Natsu only respond with a light nod.

"Oh, right, this is my friend Gray. Gray, Lucy. Lucy, Gray." Natsu introduced.

"This is my boyfriend," she paused, unconvinced about what she said. "Takahashi."

They all shake hands.

Natsu expression was unreadable. For a moment though, both Lucy and Natsu are staring at each other intensely. "So, um. What are you doing here?"

"Party, of course. What are you doing here?" Gray interjected.

Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy, steady and intense. "Uh, Takahashi here know Cana very well, so yeah, um anyway it's not like we want to stay for long, right?" she stop mid-air and glanced at Takahashi. "It's not like we're up for partying all night, and, and, I don't know, I guess since you're here we might have to stay a little longer, right? It's funny though that we,"

"Lucy," Natsu voice was stern and the way he said her name was like a brake applied hard.

"I need something to drink." Lucy breathed and walks away from them.

Almost had nothing to talk about between the three of them, Natsu grabs a cupcake from the counter and chew like a baby dragon. Gray tap his fingers on the plastic glass once in a time as Takahashi only hum to whatever song was playing.

"She's a great girl." Takahashi said that attracted both Natsu and Gray attention.

"Yeah, she is." Natsu replied.

"We're planning on having sex tonight," Takahashi told the both of them. Natsu tried so hard not to spit the cupcake to him, as Gray almost fall over at the sudden conversation.

"How old are you again?" Gray asked.

"21" Takahashi answered casually.

He's like a boyfriend who doesn't even understand his girlfriend. He's like the kind of person who only do things as he pleased and only play with girls. Takahashi might be a nice guy indeed, but he still a bad boyfriend.

"She's still young, but she's mature enough, right?" Takahashi asked at the both of them.

"Really? Good luck though," Natsu voice was distant.

Meanwhile Lucy took a sip of her drink and breathed as much as she can. She watched the party in distance as she spot a drunk Lisanna. She's not that drunk but she definitely getting tipsy. Lucy approach Lisanna slowly, out of nowhere Lucy talk to her. Lucy wasn't really the kind of person who like strangers especially talk to them, but with Lisanna she can come up with million reason, one of them was definitely: Natsu.

"Lisanna right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Lucy. You might not know me, but I'm one of Natsu's friends?" she said pretty unconvinced in what she's doing.

"Oh yeah, Lucy. Hi." She slurred.

"You hooked up with Hibiki? God, isn't he like the biggest jerk on earth?"

Lisanna eyes bulged out in surprise. "He is!" she laughed. "He actually is! He's like this humungous jerk and I just hate him" she throws her hands in the air.

"What about Natsu? He's a pretty good guy."

"Natsu is like the best! He always there for me, he care about me, he take care of me, he's just like… so great. He's that kind of person that you just can't seem to hate, no matter what he did. It's impossible." She told Lucy. "He's not going to be like a jerk or something! It's just not him. He's a nice and childish guy, comparing to the others who only love making out and hooking up at some party. God! I don't even know why I'm still going to a party and getting drunk?! I thought I'm over boys. They're like super annoying, and I can't just deal with them right now."

"We're not talking about Natsu, right now, aren't we?"

"Um. No. We talked about boys!" Lisanna said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but Natsu," soon Lucy stop halfway and realize she probably should stop talking about Natsu.

"What?" Lisanna jumped in.

"What?" Lucy repeated.

"You were gonna say something. What were you going to say?" she slurred a little.

"No," Lucy shook her head. But it seems Lisanna still waiting for the truth because it seems Lucy lie is definitely obvious, like paper thin. "Well, I was, like a second ago, but it just gone, like poof,"

"Poof." Lisanna repeated.

Natsu has been searching for Lucy for the past fifteen minutes. And he finally found her. "Please don't have sex with Takahashi." He blurted out as Lucy eyes wide in surprised and was taken aback with an utter shock.

"Wha… what?" she echoed.

"Please don't have sex with him. Please, he's a jerk." He paused, "He's pretty cool though" Natsu added as he didn't want to be one of the jerk who talk bad things about people, as if he's obliged to act nice.

"Does he?" she scoffed.

"Well no," he shook his head, "I mean no, I don't know him that well, so, anyway just don't have sex with him, okay?"

Before Lucy could respond anything, Takahashi interjected. "Lucy, let's go, this party are for kids" he snickered.

Natsu grabs Lucy wrist when she's about to stand. "I know, we only met less than a week but please trust me on this one. You'll regret it." He pleaded.

"And so what if I regret it? I think I'm ready to do it. He's my boyfriend, and I'm his girlfriend, don't you think it's normal?"

"Yeah. I do. But please, anyone beside him." Natsu glanced at Takahashi who stand impatiently.

"Who? You?" she spat.

Maybe Takahashi was a little drunk, or he's just a jerk who has a bad temper and poor attitude. He walks towards Natsu in a speed of light and quickly yanked him in the collar and punched him. Natsu winced as Takahashi quickly yank Lucy's wrist and drag her away. Natsu wasn't going to let it go though, he stood up, quickly, and land a punch on Takahashi, the situation was intense and everyone gathered around them, some of them screaming and chanting the word 'Fight' but all Natsu and Takahashi doing right now was only doing a staring contest. Gray came, eventually and held back Natsu as Lucy quickly told Takahashi to let it go and she'll go with him, anywhere he wants to.

"Lucy," Natsu's voice was final and distant.

"Sorry." She replied.

_Sunday 02:15_

"Here," Natsu gave a glass of water to Lisanna, to ease the headache.

"Thanks," she took a sip of her drink. "God! I hate boys!" she laughed cynically as she throws herself onto Cana's bed. "Not that I hate you," Lisanna giggled.

"I know," Natsu shrugged as he sat down at the end of the bed.

Lisanna put on her sitting position next to Natsu and lay her head on Natsu's shoulder. "I wish you were my boyfriend." She murmurs.

Natsu was stunned by her words. He sat there, froze and doesn't move an inch, even his faint breathing is hard to hear. Lisanna pulls her head from Natsu and her deep blue eyes stare into Natsu's. He still only offers silence though, even though deep down he knows that Lisanna is waiting for a respond. He could just kiss Lisanna right now, and that's probably will be the only right thing to do at the moment, but inside Natsu's head only flashed an image of Lucy. She was beautiful in a quiet way. Natsu hates Takahashi, and why did Lucy ended up with him? He's a jerk and they're planning on doing sex right about now. What if Lucy suddenly chickened out and get nervous but Takahashi still insist on doing it?

Natsu stood up suddenly.

"Natsu?" Lisanna voice was cracked and unsure.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said rushing to stand up and took a few steps back away from Lisanna.

"Wha… where are you going?" she asked.

"I just really have to go, I need to make sure of something."

"O..Okay, I guess." Lisanna mumbles as she throw herself back onto the bed, but Natsu was already disappearing from the room.

Natsu's every single piece of mind and everything inside his body are focused on finding Lucy with whatever trails left. He was on his car driving anywhere his mind want to, in hoping he could take a glance of Takahashi car, but in the middle of searching for her, instead he got a text from her.

_Pick me up at my house?_

Natsu then only smiled as he made his way towards Lucy's house.

As soon as he arrived, Lucy already stand waiting for him at her driveway, when he stop she rightly jumped in to the passenger seat, that swift movement that make Natsu's brain wondering what could happened to her.

After they passed a couple blocks, Lucy say, "I broke up with Takahashi" Lucy voice was weak and quiet.

"You did?" Natsu glanced at her.

"Yeah. I did." Her eyes are so focused on the road that she won't even bother to glance back at Natsu. "It felt kinda good, though. Like an utter delight to myself after doing it,"

Natsu interjected. "So, I guess it's a good thing right?"

"Not really. I overheard my parents fighting again, so that's why I asked you to pick me up." she explained.

"Oh" he echoed. "I'm sorry, but trust me, fighting are necessary, everything is always seems to be much better afterwards."

"I know. But it always made me feel like I'm useless. Anyway, I'm suck at keeping my parents together. Definitely."

"From what I hear while I watch cartoons, sucking at something is the first step to being sorta good at something."

Lucy ignores him. "Anyway, I still need something to triggers me up, to trigger something inside me so that I can completely get over him or completely get over my parents. Anything to make at least everything is okay for a moment. "

"Ever been to a nightclub before?" Natsu glanced at Lucy with a playful smirk spread across his face.

Lucy can hear the music blaring as Lucy stand in line when Natsu talked to the bouncer. They headed down a dark, narrowed hallway that led to a room with flashing lights. Natsu's left hand is locked with Lucy's as he leads the way.

"Just for ten minutes okay? Just to release the stress." He said over his shoulder. He had to yell though because the music is getting louder.

Once they're in they have to adjust to the darkness. There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It's very crowded tonight.

"This is crazy," she said as her eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness. He didn't say anything, he either didn't hear or he just didn't reply. Even though he still pulling Lucy aside to the dance floor.

"Dance with me" Natsu said.

Lucy laughed. "I don't dance. I never danced in my entire life. Dancing is cheesy."

"Just think that you're great at it, okay? Trust me." He told her.

Bright spots of neon on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness. How many would make love tonight? How many would die tonight? Lucy wondered. There's a couple who busy themselves at grinding at each other, when Lucy eyes are so focused on the couple, Natsu stop suddenly and they were now in the center of the floor. She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her waist then, and jumped at the sensation. It was Natsu, and there were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion. And as if like the DJ are cooperating with Natsu's action, the song turned into more a slower one. Playing Baby by Rudimental.

She smiled at him, in spite of herself who hates dancing she found herself moving forward alongside him and as if it was so natural, she put her arms around his neck as her fingers finding each other there.

And just like that, they were dancing.

"This is insane," she said.

"But it's worth doing once," he shrugged.

They both smile and then, in the middle of the nightclub, in the middle of the night, and in the middle of everyone who busy grinding at each other, like in the middle of everything, Natsu kissed Lucy. It was probably not the kind of kiss you expect to be so real and felt intense at a place like this, but either way they both think it's totally perfect anyway.

"Natsu," she breathed.

"Shut up," he mumbles through the kiss as he still greedily kiss her and then as she realized that kissing him is the only thing she want to do since the first time she saw him, she melted into the kiss.

He pulled back moments later, they stop dancing as they only stare at each other intensely, the song change yet everyone kept dancing, kept holding on at each other. Natsu didn't say anything, so did Lucy. At first Natsu was about to say sorry that he kissed her so suddenly, but it turns out that Lucy kissed him back.

"We still have a good 6 minutes." Natsu said after a long intense silence.

"I'm hungry." Lucy felt her cheeks flushed.

"I know a great place"

They didn't leave rightly though, they wait until the good 6 minutes runs out and head out to the next destination. So finally they have something to do to be doing out so late.

"This was not a restaurant." Lucy said.

It was obvious by the row of car parked and a lot of tools as the place was dark. It was probably a garage because it smell like oil everywhere. "Just follow me." Natsu said.

Lucy follow hesitantly, they walked through yet another hallway but this one isn't dark, instead it have this one light bulb over their head leading them into a small door at the corner. Natsu knock twice then pulled it open, gesturing for Lucy to go first. She was hesitant but then she smelled coffee and it was enough to push her inside. Gone was the smell of dirt oil and replaced with a smell of freshly baked stuff and coffee. An older guy with dark brown hair streaked with the lighter color sit behind a small counter, reading a magazine. Instant Crush by Daft Punk are playing. When he looked up to see Natsu, he smiled.

"Yo," he called out. "Thought you forgetting me for tonight"

"No way," Natsu scoffed. "My night wouldn't be complete without eating your pies" he added.

"Well then," the guy put his magazine aside, stood up and rub his hands together. "What are you having?"

They walk over to the counter and Natsu pulling out a stool. Lucy was about to do the same but when he gestured at it, she realized it was for her.

"I'm hungry right now. What do you have?"

"I'm trying on a new hot dog!" The man shouted in enthusiasm.

"Sounds good." Natsu glanced at Lucy, "What are you having? Pies here are amazing."

"Then, why don't you order pies?" Lucy asked.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" he asked back.

"Just coffee I guess,"

"Trust me. You want pies." Natsu insisted.

The man and Natsu are both looking at Lucy. "Um, okay. Apple then?"

"Good choice." The man winked at Lucy.

Lucy took a sip of the coffee and a tiny bite of the pie and Natsu was telling the truth both tastes ridiculously good. Sweet jesus. "These are good!" Lucy chewed.

"Right?" Natsu smiled. The wrinke on the corner of his eyes deepen and Lucy found that cute. "Gildarts here, take food very seriously."

"Well," Gildarts say, obviously flattered by Natsu. "I grew up with people who doesn't give a damn about food, it's kinda suck."

"Gildarts own the garage we just pass through before, he's a big success in automotive. But he's better with food"

"So you're a pretty important person, sir?" Lucy asked.

"You could say so," he grinned as he picked up his magazine again.

"She find trouble sleeping at night too, Gildarts," Natsu paused as Gildarts only respond with a hum. "Gildarts here can't sleep most of the nights, so he built this shop, just for his hobbies." Natsu are now explaining to Lucy.

After a couple of seconds later, Gildarts went to the kitchen and brings out Natsu's hotdog. Fresh hotdog. He put it in front of Natsu as he dig in rightly to the hot dog. "I never knew you could make hot dogs, Gildarts!" Natsu commented after taking the first bite but Gildarts only smirked at him as a phone rang behind him and he turned to grab it.

Lucy took another bite of the pie and it still taste completely perfect, when she finished the pie, she felt a little bummed out. "Do you want another pie?" Natsu asked but she shook her head. "What about my hot dogs?" Natsu gestured to his half-eaten hot dogs. "This are amazing too."

"I don't eat meat," Lucy said.

Natsu almost spilled out everything. "You don't eat what?"

"Meat. The one you're eating." She clarified.

"How come you don't eat something so delicious?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"The thing you eat used to be a living being. Probably had a name" she explained.

"So?"

"I just think it's gross. They practically everywhere, eat everything, and practically get on dirt constantly. Animals are treated badly and the way they processed the meat is probably from every part of animal body. You could be eating a part from ear, right now. I don't know why I think like that, I'm just weird I guess,"

"But this are my favorite… now I feel gross eating it too."

"Sorry."

"Okay. What about bread? Do you have any interesting things to say about it too?" Natsu mouth curved up into a grin as he pinch his bread and pull out the pieces.

"I do eat bread, but if you eat too much you'll get fat."

Natsu dropped his hand. "Bread makes you fat? No way!" He argued.

"Who knows. I think it is" she shrugged.

They sat there for a minute with Natsu constantly staring at his hotdogs and Lucy watch him. Breaking the silence, Lucy say, "So, what else?"

Natsu looked up to see her in confusion.

"What else did you usually do past midnight?" she clarifies.

"Trust me," he laughed. "You don't want to do anything according to what I've been doing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a guy, and guy do stupid things" he gives her a wry smile.

"Like?"

"I rub Vaseline all over taxi's windows that parked at night" he pressed.

"So, girls can't rub Vaseline all over taxi's windows?"

"They can, they just smart enough not to." Natsu shrugged. "I'm telling you, I'm done with crazy stuff I've been doing, I will not get into trouble with cops anymore, I'm just totally done with it. I just want to study seriously and use my free time for doing some important stuff."

"Sounds like boring," Lucy commented.

"Tell me about it, but…" he trailed off.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why I want to study seriously all so suddenly?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah. Why do you suddenly want to study seriously?"

"Medium version?" he smirked.

"I'll take it."

"Because I'm nineteen, I'm going to college. I had too much childhood doing stupid things like setting off firecrackers in front of someone's porch or flooded the classroom." He paused finding a hard time figuring what he should say. His hands are circled around the rim of the cup slowly following the beat of the song. "I'm just thinking about the future, I guess. We're on, like, the leading generation of history. Everything ahead of us is totally unknown and there's no guarantee that everything's going to be alright. It's pretty exciting, but it's also pretty scary you know?" he waited for Lucy respond but she only offers silence. "I don't know, I guess," doubts fill his thoughts as he mumbles. "I guess, I just have to draw a line somewhere. It's suck to rationalize your action, but what the hell I guess. It's life, it's part of growing up." he breathed. "Sorry, if I don't explain it quiet well, but, well, I never told anyone this so I have a hard time figuring out what to say."

"It's okay." She responded. "Life is scary right?"

"Kinda," he shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess we just have to find the light in life"

Natsu only nod.

Maybe this is what they called by late night conversation. A lot of people been ranting about how late night conversation can changed everything. Makes you feel like you just want to tell the truth, makes you feel like everything is different and somehow it's okay to talk about serious stuff, like life for example. It's probably a weird thing to discuss over daytime, but right now they're accompanied by Sigur Ros song called Hoppipolla that followed with Olsen Olsen there's completely nothing weird about it. In the midst of damp air, and in the middle of four o'clock, everything seems to be okay. The late night conversation where you just tell someone everything was totally the situation they're in.

"Have you ever thought about death?" Lucy asked.

"I stopped thinking about it. I'm a master at killing time, like doing stupid stuff, and it's not once that I got myself involved in a near-death situation. It's scary, terrifying even. I don't know, my dad used to told me about reincarnation, but I don't know, death is scary." Natsu explained. It seems that tonight Natsu is up for a long conversation.

"I don't believe in reincarnation."

"I don't either. But I like to think so. I mean, after life just nothing? How scary."

"It is supposed to be scary. I only care about this one life anyway,"

"So after death is full of nothingness?"

"You are born and then you die, in between you can do anything you want. After it, it's a whole different story. It's full of nothing." Lucy said.

"The way you think is weird." He gives her a sly smile. "Don't you have something wrong with yourself that makes you afraid of dying?"

"Who said I'm not afraid? I'm afraid just like you. I have something wrong with me, everyone has. But those are the problems I strictly keep inside. I don't like people know my business." She shrugged.

"You really_ are_ weird." He commented.

"It's late. My mind is sorta weird during this time."

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Natsu said as he paid for the food and walk towards his car.

It's morning already, even though the sun hasn't come up, they still have a good 45 minutes of darkness and the empty road, before everyone's wake up and joined them. On the car, Paint by The Paper Kites are playing. The rest of the ride was definitely filled with silence, but Lucy took Natsu left hand and intertwined it with hers. Judging from both expressions, they were glad that everything happened. After all a small physical contact can do make everything seems okay.

They make out for a while before Lucy head inside.

The kiss was sweet and inciting that they have to kiss more and more.

"I really should head inside," she break the kiss. "But call me." She smiles.

"Sure."

_Friday 22:45_

It was a week after everything that happened between her and Natsu, the crazy two days in a row encounters after midnight. They talked through the phone occasionally, but they're not in a relationship yet, they just went on with everything they doing. Lucy was watching the TV at the living room as she munched down potato chips.

"Lucy, we'll be leaving." Her mother called out.

"Leaving? Where?" Lucy was definitely surprised.

"It's Friday. I told you that we have a charity event?" Mom sighed. "The fur one or the leather one?" she asked as she show the two outerwear in front of Lucy.

"Oh yeah, the charity thing. With that dress? Definitely the fur one" Lucy smiled as some crazy wild thought crossed her mind. What if she invited Natsu?

"Told you she'd pick the fur one," her dad joked as he gives a peck on her mom's cheek. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Lucy take care, okay? Don't do anything stupid." Her mom voice was stern.

"Aye!" Lucy shouted.

After she hears the front door clicked shut, she quickly ran to her bedroom and find her phone as she quickly dial Natsu's number.

As if like Lucy didn't have to wait for the phone rings, Natsu already on the other side of the line. "Hello Lucy?" he breathed. He probably just ran across the room to pick up the phone.

"Hi, Natsu!" she squeaked a little. As soon as she realized that her voice was probably annoying and embarrassing, she change into her normal tone in a second. "My parents is out, attending some charity event, maybe you want to come over?"

Natsu's heartbeat are sped up, his brains goes all funny and uncontrollable. He starts having this dirty thoughts that he can push aside, he stutters, then he say, "Sure,"

"Okay," Lucy said quietly.

Natsu threw his phone onto the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. Put on an under deodorant and wash his face to freshen up. He changed to gray t-shirt and jeans and currently confuse in the situation he's in. He's staring at his unused condom, deciding whether to bring it or not. If he brings it and Lucy find out, she probably think that he's one of the jerk that really looking forward to getting laid tonight, but if he didn't bring one, then what if they suddenly get horny and can't control their hormones?

Because Natsu is a natural good man, he decided not to bring the condom. He'll manage with his raging hormones somehow.

But he failed miserably at it.

As soon as Natsu arrived, Lucy is already waiting for him at the front door. They walked to her room, not like the first time that is quiet and awkward this time, they talk and actually love to see each other. Once they reached her room, they talk more in a more quiet and with a hint of sheer sensual to it. Lucy fair skin are visible through her white loose tank top that shows her side boob, she doesn't even bother to wear a bra tonight, and a very short inviting short. Her hair is slightly curl and dangle just at her shoulder and it makes Natsu can't hold it any longer, he start to kiss Lucy in the middle of the room. They practically making out. He bit her bottom lip. He brushed his fingers across her shoulders, letting the straps of her tank top fall. Pulling her into a gentle embrace, his lips caressed hers as they tumbled onto the bed, her blond hair framing her perfect face. Running his hands down her curvacious body, he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and knew that he loved her more than anything. Slowly, they took turns to remove each others top, until all that separated them was her excited breathing blowing gently on his chest. Natsu stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. Their lips moved in time with each other and Natsu raised his hands up to Lucy's hair and tangled his fingers in it. She moved from his lips to his neck thrusting her onto his thighs. She was in a total daze and all she cared about was how good it felt kissing Natsu.

"You-taste-amazing" Panted Natsu through the hard kissing and touching. And that did it for Lucy as she breath, "Do you bring condom with you?" Natsu was shocked at her question but after grasping the meaning, he shook his head. Lucy get up from bed and went to her bedroom as she took a hidden condom behind the cabinet. "Here, wear this." She throws the condom to him as Natsu awkwardly catch it. It seems everything are moving so fast as if they couldn't wait a single minute anymore without touching or kissing each other. They both snuck in under the cover as Natsu was having a pretty hard time at putting it on. "Do, you, uh need any help?" Lucy asked concerned. Well this is awkward. "No!" he almost shouted but he managed to keep his voice low and calm. "I'm fine," he said sheepishly. She peeled off her short and throw it to the side as she wait for Natsu to finish with his business. When it's done she pressed her chest against Natsu's, slowly running her hand over his crotch. Natsu started kissing Lucy's jaw line, he was leaning over her as he did so. He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts. He touched her body so gently and passionately. Natsu pushed a little more closer to her chest as Lucy turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck. Lucy moaned. A rush of intense feelings jolt through Natsu's body and mind. He didn't know if he did the right thing or not, all did he know is that everything is going too fast and kinda weird.

As if it seems like the most natural thing to do, they explored each other bodies in the middle of the night, in darkness without a single word said.

He kissed her and held her soft breasts in his hand. Her opening was warm and already wet and desperately asking for him.

When he went inside her, Lucy quickly tensed with pain. So she never slept with Takahashi after all. Natsu is panicked and confuse but Lucy intend to keep on going, but for Natsu, the tense pain can be a turn off for him. He went in as far as he could and stayed that way for a long moment. He waits for Lucy to calm down as Natsu still figuring it out what to do next. They both are completely blind and new at this sort of thing, so figuring it out together only made it more complicated.

According to porn he watched in the early days, he allowed himself to move inside her. She felt a rush pleasure as he did too. But because they are new, it took a long time to get to climax, as they only do slow and gentle movements. Her arms tightened around his back at the end.

But Natsu never get the release he wanted or what everyone been boasted about each time they tell each other who's they've been sleeping with.

And neither did Lucy.

They can't even tell that it was a best sex or not. Since they don't have the one reference.

It's just weird and awkward that one time they were crazy at each other as they can't control their hormones and practically turn on by everything they do. But one time, they just get turn off by they don't know what.

Natsu put on his jeans as he wait for Lucy in the bathroom.

They both are as confuse as hell on figuring what to say to each other after some weird first time sex for the both of them. Lucy sighed as she prepared herself to meet Natsu who is waiting for her at her room. When she opened the door, she pretends to act all cool, not showing any confusion at all.

Lucy sat next to Natsu at the edge of the bed. "Is that supposed to be like… I don't know, like we did earlier?"

"I don't know…" he murmured. "At least the condom didn't break, right?" he tries to lighten up this whole situation.

"I thought that it could…be better?" she shrugged unconvinced. Natsu turn to face her in confusion and a little hint of annoyance as Lucy added, "You know, more fun."

Natsu gulped down and clasped his hands together to make a click sound as he huffed. "Sorry," he tried to not get annoyed by this little things.

"I believe it's not your fault," she said.

"I didn't think it was" he shrugged.

Now it's time for Lucy to get annoyed, "It's not like it's my fault either, right?" she almost chocked on her words. "Why? Do you think it's my fault?"

Natsu turn to see her quickly, "No, hey it's no one's fault." He assured her. Lucy looks pissed as she quickly stand up and make her bed. "Not everyone is fit together perfectly, right? I mean, I don't know, it doesn't feel that right… it just feels weird, right? And I don't know how this shit works, like how can I turn you on when you constantly turn me off with your pain?" he shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing, I'm sorry. With girls I always had no idea, girls always complicated, with guys we're pretty much simple," he now just ranting about nonsense.

"Okay," she gasped. "Alright. Stop. Stop talking. I mean… I only known you for like what? One weekend? Okay. This happens really fast, and we got carried away and we make mistakes, hey look, it's not that big of a deal?" She sighed.

"It's not like it's the end of the world" Natsu added.

"We'll get over it, right?" She felt tiny tears build up at the corner of her eyes. But Natsu seems to be oblivion

Natsu only nod. "Yeah. I guess I should go, so I won't have to jump from your window again when your parents home. I guess, I call you later?"

"Yeah," she choked. When Natsu about to close the door, she stops him. "Wait, why don't I call you? I got a crazy weekend ahead of me with exams and everything… and I, I've been getting text from Takahashi saying sorry and everything and I, uh, he told me he writes a song for me, and…" He keeps his eyes steady at her and unconvinced with everything.

"Lucy," he pressed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, you want to spend as much as time with your little sister before you head out for college, right? And I don't know I guess this is not the right time to get into…" she let the word hang.

"Relationship," he finished for her. "Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why are you keep asking me that?"

"Because you were fine like three hours ago? And now you won't even look me in the eyes." He said.

"I told you I have a big exams coming up and I have to study and," her voice was weak.

"Right" Natsu said, his voice was sharp.

"And I guess we just have to…" Lucy yet let another word hang again, but Natsu won't even bother to finish it for her this time. He just walked away.

Natsu slam his door car and cursed inside. When he was about to go inside and make things right again, he chickened out and decided not to do it. Instead he called Gray and asks him where he is and asks if they could meet up for a talk.

Gray ordered coke as Natsu ordered coffee with pie. Of course they have to eat at Gildarts's, it's a must anyway.

"Sex is bad." Natsu said.

"It is?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, sex is not great like before we do it. It's totally different. It's weird and kinda gross."

"You're telling me that Laxus is lying?"

"Well, no, but I don't know, he probably good at it, and I'm not" Natsu shrugged.

"Okay, is there something wrong with you? Let me check your penis"

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "No way! It's not the problem anyway,"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. It's something else."

"Just let her go, okay? Next thing we know, you'll land at an airport in different country, it's never meant to last anyway," Gray shrugged.

"That's bullshit" Gildarts piped in behind his magazine, little did they know, he's been listening to the full conversation. He lowered his magazine to meet the two adolescent with different opinions, "You liked her. Before you met her, all you talked with Gray is that one girl called Lisanna. Lisanna here, Lisanna there. You're head over heels with Lisanna, but after you met her, you never mentioned Lisanna a single bit in here, you even brought her to our secret place."

"Yeah, but I screwed up okay?"

"Hey, everybody makes mistakes, it's part of growing up, the problem with you is that you never grow up" Gildarts said.

Fade to Blue by John Gold starts playing.

"It's kinda sad how things turn out. I wish I just could go back to the start"

"You mean last Friday?" Gray asked as Natsu nodded.

"Start being a man would you?" Gildarts demanded.

"I don't even know if I am,"

"Yes you are," Gildarts said. "You just have to prove it."

"Tell me Natsu, what particularly one thing you like about this girl that made you so… I don't know like this?" Gray asked.

But Natsu didn't answer.

More like he couldn't answer.

There are many things to say about her. Her blond hair, her eyes, her fair skin, the way she think and talk, everything.

The silence alone is enough to indicated that Natsu here is really falling in love with this girl.

The Second You Sleep by Saybia is playing.

_Monday 3:39_

"I'm so glad that you called," Lucy said answering her phone call in the middle of dawn.

"Hey," It was Takahashi not Natsu.

"What do you want?" Lucy quickly shot back.

"I want to say I'm sorry. My life without you has been completely different, it's like only darkness everyday," Lucy cut him though,

"I'm tired, it's three in the morning, are you kidding me?"

"Are you with that boy we met earlier? What's his name?"

"No!" Lucy quickly retorted. "We're not even in a relationship. I just… I don't think I can handle this conversation right now, in like three hours I have to go to school"

"Okay. I get it. You're tired, but I really miss you and I want to make everything okay again, I'll pick you up, what about that? I really love you." But Lucy ended the call and went back to sleep.

But no. She can't go back to sleep with Natsu wandering around in her head. She stayed awake until morning, until her alarms rings.

_Monday 7:40_

When Lucy locked her door and walk into her driveway, there's Natsu who's been waiting for her to get out. "Whoa! Fuck! What are you doing? You scared the shit outta me!" she yelled while brushing her bangs in hurry. It's just like their first encounter, surprising each other.

It's the first time they talked directly when the sun was out though, they've been talking through the phone when it's daytime and after midnight? It's a whole different story.

"Look, I'm no good with this whole love thing," Natsu breathed as he walks towards her.

"Neither do I," Lucy sigh as she walk pass Natsu, but he stops her. "What? I really need to go, I'm going to be late for school"

"Look, since that night, I've been hearing like so much noise from everyone. Like Gildarts, Gray, Mom, Dad, Wendy, everyone and it's like all this shit takes over control of my brain and I just want to explode from all the noises seeking for attention. I want to drive, I just want to, I just want to get into my car and drive, but then I can hear your voice, I remember your voice, then suddenly I remember everything about you, the way you tuck your hair, and then your smile… and the way," he breathed. "The way you smile at me, and then suddenly all the crazy noise fade away and then you called me and then suddenly the only thing I can hear is your voice calling out my name. It's pretty weird and crazy you know, but I don't know, I guess every time I'm losing control in this ever changing world and when I feel like I'm spinning around, you somehow slow it down. There are approximately thousands of words I could arrange to say how much I love you, but I never seem to be able to make it, like, I don't know, I really want to talk to you all the time, I guess." he stopped and looked deep into Lucy's eyes who have this confusion in it.

"I really have to go," She paused as Natsu felt disappointed. And as if Lucy can see that from his face, she continued, "Wanna drive me to school?"

Natsu was taken aback by the sudden offer, but he say, "Sure"

_Monday 7:57_

When they arrived at the school, Lucy asked Natsu. "I'm sorry for what I said that night. This is my first time where everything... you know, mattered. I got scared and I pulled back I guess and I pushed you away, and" she paused, "anyway," she breathed. "I totally want to talk to you all the time too. So pick me up at school?" they now holding each other arm as Natsu leans in to his car.

"What time?" he grinned.

"Four" she told him.

"I'll be here."

"Okay." She smiles sweetly as she kissed Natsu before heading in.

Built to Last by Melee is accompanying Natsu ride back home.


End file.
